


[Fanart] Just the beginning - Yullen

by Alathriel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Yaoi, Yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathriel/pseuds/Alathriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yullen fanart :) That means Kanda x Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Just the beginning - Yullen

# Just the beginning

**Allen:** Kanda? Why are you co close?!  
 **Kanda:** *smirk* You'll see *smirk*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I choose T, because they're naked, even if you can't see it! I tell you, they are! :P And it's bxb :)
> 
> 2\. I understand english very well, but suck at writing ^^;  
> Posting fanart is so much easier :P
> 
> 3\. Yullen fanart :) That means Kanda x Allen  
> NOT AreKan (Allen x Kanda)  
> And that's a BIG difference that relationship-tag-Ao3-machine doesn't really get =3=


End file.
